Lester Krinklesac
Lester Krinklesac is one of Cleveland and Donna's neighbors in Stoolbend. Lester is best described as a "redneck". He is apparently on friendly terms with his neighbor Donna, being at first concerned that Cleveland is stalking Donna in the "Pilot" but promptly apologizes to her when he realizes Cleveland was an invited guest. He becomes Cleveland's drinking buddy at The Broken Stool, where he also converses with Tim and Holt. He has stated that he will no longer insult black people, but he still has occasional relapses. He doesn't seem to be much of a good father, having weaned Ernie on root beer in "Field of Streams", but he does appear to care for his son. Despite his usually racist jokes, he is completely unaware of what KKK stands for in "Brown History Month", believing its his wife Kendra Krystal Krinklesac's initials and doesn't understand the symbolism behind the confederate flag, instead hanging it on the front of his house because it's signed by Rosco P. Coltrane of The Dukes of Hazzard. Lester often visits Arnold's Whoreshack, and even has a jar set aside to save up money for it. He will sometimes bring his son with him, but makes him stay in the car. He has gone often enough to know the whores by name, and believes that One-Arm Mavis is reliable. Despite this, he does love his wife, as seen where he used a voice changer in "Love Rollercoaster" to pretend to be actor Alan Alda whom his wife was a huge fan of, and thanked her for all the fans letters she has sent. Even after doing so and with his friends looking at him in a confused manner, he states that he loves his wife, and doesn't mind if that makes him look fruity doing so. He is also willing to roleplay for her, occasionally dressing up in costumes shaped like giant food in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown". Lester says he met Kendra through his father in "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'; in fact, it is implied that the two are related. In "A Brown Thanksgiving", Lester is seen at the soup kitchen with his family for Thanksgiving. This is not the first time his family has been tight in the food department. He describes one winter in "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back" that they were forced to live on nothing but skunk meat. Lester achieved this by covering his son in skunk urine and throwing rocks at the approaching skunks. This experience helped Lester when he pitched a strikeout against Cleveland to settle an argument. In "California Dreamin'". Gina puts together an elaborate production of stand-ins including Tom Hanks for Lester to convince the Brown family that Cleveland has returned home from Los Angeles and they should do the same. He has appeared in every episode except for "From Bed to Worse", "Brotherly Love", "March Dadness", "A Rodent Like This", "Squirt's Honor", "Mr. and Mrs. Brown" and "Crazy Train". He was only mentioned in "Brown Magic" and "'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry" and was only heard in "Our Gang". In "Murray Christmas" he appeared only in the special opening. Notes *Lester has an assortment of self-owned businesses, including a Christmas tree lot in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", Krinklesac Discount Limousine and Animal Carcass Removal in "Once Upon a Tyne in New York", Krinklesac Ride Share in "A Short Story and a Tall Tale" and Lester's Turkey Hunt and Lester's Pumpkin Patch in "Turkey Pot Die". *Lester believes he got AIDS from watching the Madonna episode of Glee in "Little Man on Campus". *Kendra claims Lester had an affair with LeAnn Rimes in "Yemen Party". *In "Skip Day", he says that he likes cocking his shotgun more than shooting it. *In "Jesus Walks", Lester identifies himself as a Republican. * Lester uses Kendra as a system of measurement in "Escape From Goochland", noting while in Goochland that they are 15 Kendras away from the bus station. When Holt asks for a clarification of height or width, Lester notes that she is a perfect circle. *After Holt buys burial plots at the Stoolbend Cemetery for everyone and their families in "Grave Danger", he teases Lester that the plot for Kendra makes Lester the biggest landowner in the county. * Lester wanted to be the only hetero male at the American Ballet School for Dancing Pansies in "Of Lice and Men" until his father dismissed the idea. When the guys are confronted by their fathers, Lester refers to his dad as his "Brother-Pa." Lester had previously mentioned dancing when he was dressed in drag in "The Way the Cookie Crumbles" when Tim admired his legs. Category:Cleveland's Neighbors